Bitter Betrayal The Power Trilogy Part 2
by Angels of Fate
Summary: The Story of the Marauders from 7th year ...to the deaths of Lily and James
1. Book 1: The Sap

Lily sat down at her table on June 13th, which happened to be a Friday, and ate some dinner. She was in the middle of her second piece of chicken when four owls flew in her open front door.  
  
She tore open the letter carried by the first one, which she recognized as James'.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Happy Birthday! I miss you dreadfully, and Sirius keeps teasing me. Which is all well and good, as Jessi is staying at his house this summer. Remus and Ally are at Remus' house. Remind me again: Why aren't you here?  
  
You present will be arriving in a short while. Trust me, it's worth the wait.  
  
I hope you'll like it. (Ally helped me pick it out.) You should really have a party; that big house all to yourself! We could always magically rebuild it after Sirius and Jessi destroy it! (J/K, love.) Well, I love you, and I hope to see you soon!  
  
Love, your devoted boyfriend,  
  
James  
Before even touching the other presents, she picked up a quill and wrote,  
Dear James,  
  
Didn't you mean, demented boyfriend? J/K, honey, J/K. That present better hurry up and get here. I'm extremely impatient. Well, I'll think about the party.  
  
Love,  
  
Lil  
She let TigerLily, named after her, go. The owl spun in a circle and came to rest seemingly on air in the corner. Lily laughed until her sides hurt as James sheepishly pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Do you really find it that funny?" he asked, giving her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Yes, nice to see you too, Lily; Happy Birthday, Lily; I love you, Lily," she mocked.  
  
"Nice to see you, Lily; Happy birthday, Lily; I love you madly, Lily; am I forgiven?"  
  
"I believe I can arrange that," she said, pulling him to his feet and kissing him.  
  
A loud wolf whistle, coming... very appropriately... from Remus, interrupted their reunion. He stuck his head in the window.  
  
"Aw, are we interrupting?"  
  
"Yes, you git! Go away!"  
  
"Maybe not. We want to wish Lily a happy birthday!" cried Alison Bates.  
  
"Well, you can wish her a happy birthday after I do!" said James, kissing her again. This time, Sirius let out a howl from the other window where he and Jessi were waiting. Jessi was on Sirius' shoulders, hysterical.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?" asked Lily.  
  
"Nope, or else we wouldn't be..." Sirius paused for dramatic effect...  
  
"MARAUDERS!" cried everyone together. Lily whispered to James,  
  
"Watch this."  
  
"Cerndana!"  
  
Suddenly the doors closed, the windows slammed shut, and the remaining four Marauders found themselves locked out.  
  
Lily went over to the window. "Now, Sirius, if one of you can remember the Unlocking Charm, they can come in and we can start this party," she said cheerfully.  
  
Ally whipped out her wand. "Alohomora!"  
  
The front door swung open. Ally made a bow, which Lily returned, and she entered. Sirius tried to follow, but was repelled back.  
  
"Whoa, Lil. What'd you do?"  
  
"I have to invite you in. I said the one who said the Unlocking Charm could come in, and James was already in. Jessi, would you like to come in?"  
  
"Why, certainly, Lily," said Jessi, grinning.  
  
"Why you little..." started Sirius, but Remus interrupted,  
  
"Now, now, Sirius... your blood pressure..."  
  
"You never could take as well as you give, Black. Care to come in, Remus?"  
  
"Why, yes, I think I'd enjoy that, Miss Evans. Thank you kindly."  
  
Now Sirius was left all alone. "Lily Marie Evans *cough* Potter *cough*, you let me in, right now!"  
  
"Aww, but it's so much more fun to leave you out there. Alas, I haven't the heart to leave a DOG like you out in the cold, so.... Padfoot, my friend, would you care to come in?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lily laughed. "Ah, Sirius, always so difficult. Fine, have it your way.... Sheildeaus Sealious Sirius Black!"  
  
"What did that do?"  
  
"Erased his permission to enter until I say differently. Dumbledore set this up.. since I'm living alone.... come on, let's get this party started! James, I hope you brought Butterbeer, I'm fresh out..."  
  
"Turning into an alcoholic? Tsk, tsk, at least be a social drinker and share," said Ally, swiping a bottle out of James' bag. She chugged half the bottle while the others stared. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"Anyone want to try me?"  
  
"I'll take a crack at it, Ally, my love," said Remus.  
  
"Now, now, what happened to the voice of reason?"  
  
"Spending three weeks with a free reined Ally tends to throw all reason out the closest window... give me a bottle, Potter, I'll be damned if my girlfriend bests me at drinking."  
  
Too surprised to say anything, James handed over a bottle. Remus popped the top and chugged the WHOLE thing.  
  
"Have my eyes deceived me, or did I just see Remus Lupin chug a whole bottle of Butterbeer in about ten seconds?"  
  
"Whatever you saw, I think I saw it, too." Remus laughed aloud.  
  
"Remus, my man, good to see you're loosening up," said Sirius, slinging an arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Great ghosts, Sirius, you scared the hell out of me! How did you get in here?"  
  
"Blocking charms don't work on dogs."  
  
"Padfoot, you idiot! What if someone had seen you!?  
  
He waved an impatient hand. "Oh, calm down."  
  
"Yeah, Lil, calm down. Besides, I believe you have presents to open."  
  
"So I do, my dear Fox, so I do." Ally's nickname was Fox, or Foxxy, depending on the person talking.  
((((In the wizard world, drinking age is sixteen. Just bear with me, I had to make it interesting!)))))  
Lily finished the last letter and sent the last owl off. She walked back into the living room and sighed. Ally was passed out on the couch on top of Remus, Sirius was sprawled in front of the fireplace, Jessi was in Lily's bed, and James was unconscious on her kitchen table. She was the only person below the WLAB (Wizard Limit of Alcohol in Blood)  
  
An owl swept into Carrie Potter Colby's window as she was getting ready for bed.  
  
Dear Mrs. Colby,  
  
James and the rest are going to stay at my house for a little while. Don't expect him until at least day after tomorrow... Sirius must have spiked the soda with Sleeping Draught, cause I can't wake them up. I have enough beds... Sirius is up, of course, and Jessi, cause she's not that stupid to drink anything her boyfriend gives her.... well, just letting you know!  
  
Love,  
  
Lily  
  
Carrie smiled and climbed into bed, chuckling. "Poor Lily." Her husband of three years, Jonathan Colby, turned over and said,  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh.... Just that Lily's the only sober one in a group of very drunk and very unconscious Marauders. She said it was a Sleeping Draught, but I know better. She's going to have fun, I'm sure. Poor girl. I know James brought the Butterbeer, all of the ones in the fridge are gone. And knowing Sirius, he slipped something a little more potent and a lot tastier than sleeping draught into those Butterbeers..."  
  
Jonathan clucked his tongue. "Our James is so love struck he's getting careless. We'd better start planning for the wedding."  
  
"Darling, I started the invitation list the first time he brought her here, in their fourth year."  
  
"That's my Carrie. Always thinking ahead. Got bridesmaid dresses picked out yet?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of green..."  
  
He took the pillow out from behind his head and whacked her over the head with it.  
  
"I was joking!"  
  
"Think Lily and James will be like this when they get married?"  
  
"Don't you mean, if?"  
  
"No, I mean, when."  
  
"No... they'll be worse."  
Suddenly a bang was heard from downstairs. Carrie sat up, straight as an arrow. "What was that?"  
  
"It was probably the boiler, Carrie, calm down."  
  
Nevertheless, Carrie got out of bed and heard someone downstairs. She hurriedly picked up a quill and scribbled,  
  
Lily-  
  
No matter what you hear, don't let ANYONE, especially you and James, come near our house. There is danger, I can feel it.  
  
-Carrie  
  
She sent the owl out the window quickly and snatched up her wand. Jonathan was already downstairs. She heard a hiss and a bang, and suddenly she knew, felt it in her bones, that Jonathan was dead, just as James' father was. And by the same man. She flicked her wand and was immediately dressed. Just as she was about to kick off from the balcony on her broomstick, she heard, "Avara Kedvara!" The curse bounced off a mirror and didn't hit her full force, but knocked her off a balcony. As she clung to consciousness, she performed a spell to make her appear dead for fifteen minutes.  
  
It worked. When she awoke, Voldemort was gone, and Dumbledore was leaning over her. "Carrie!" She blinked once, twice.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"Jonathan is dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"James?"  
  
"Lily got your letter, and the other five are still out.... Lily said it was 'one hell of a party,' excuse the expression."  
  
"You're excused. Now, am I badly hurt?"  
  
"Not that badly. You'll have to stay in bed for awhile, however... I've instructed Lily to bring James up when he is sober again."  
  
Carrie smiled and laid back down against the pillow. "She's good for him, Albus."  
  
"I know."  
Lily received the letter from Dumbledore about James' mother and stepfather and sat heavily on the couch... and right on top of Remus and Ally.  
  
"Ow!" came a muffled voice, then "Ooooohhh, man. Do not tell me I have a hangover."  
  
"Awww, Remus' first hangover! How cute!" said Lily, laughing in spite of the serious situation.  
  
"Shut up," he said, getting up and dumping both Lily and his girlfriend on the floor.  
  
Lily was somber again as Ally groaned.  
  
"Lil? What happened?"  
  
Lily got up and hauled Ally to her feet, pushing her into an armchair. "You, my dear Angel, had about a dozen too many Butterbeers... not to mention the fact that Sirius laced them with Sambuca and vodka."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
That was Remus. "I should've known!"  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"Lil, it takes three times as many drinks to intoxicate a werewolf. At least, when you're drinking Butterbeer straight. And I had five bottles... that's not nearly enough to put me under... unless you add Sambuca and vodka, of course."  
  
Ally laughed, then groaned and clutched her head. "Ugh... Lily, got any good old fashioned Muggle aspirin?"  
  
"First door on the left, second shelf in the cabinet."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Suddenly a loud bang and a cry of pain was heard; Lily ran over to the kitchen door and let out a snort of laughter... her boyfriend was lying on the floor, flat on his back, one leg up on the chair and another still on the table. But the sight of him reminded her of the letter still clutched in her fist... she let out a sob and started to cry.  
  
"Lil? What's wrong?" asked James, untangling himself from the table and putting his arms around her. She pulled away and handed him the letter, heading upstairs to pack.  
  
James read the letter and mimicked Lily; he sat down heavily on the couch, accidentally kicking Sirius on the way down.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, what's the big...." started a groggy Sirius, but didn't get to finish before James was gone, taking the stairs three at a time, calling Lily's name.  
  
Carrie drifted in and out of consciousness. The first time Madame Pomfrey came upon her unconscious patient, she immediately called for Dumbledore. He ran into the wing, literally running, worry etched into his face.  
  
"I thought we had mended her completely," he said sharply.  
  
"So had I," frowned Poppy as she puzzled over the woman. Dumbledore took out his wand and cried,  
  
"Suriv Laever!"  
  
A deep blue cloud shot out of the wand, fluttering over Carrie's body and focusing on her heart, brain, and stomach.  
  
"Poison!"  
  
Carrie regained consciousness feebly, hearing two worried yet hushed voices over her. She sat up suddenly.  
  
"Give me paper and a quill, Albus, and be quick about it," she barked. Dumbledore complied, ushering a stammering Poppy out of the room while he was at it.  
  
"I'm dying, Albus. I want to write three letters before I die. And you, too, must sign one."  
  
As she spoke she was scratching the quill over the parchment at top speed. She handed one to Dumbledore, who nodded and signed.  
  
She sealed the other two and wrote on each. One to James, and one to Lily. These she placed by her bedside. Then she spoke again to Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus, Voldemort is not stupid. He does not take risks... I have foreseen, that James and Lily will take a huge part in what is to come... and you know I'm more reliable than Sibyll. Lily, if possible, must not live alone anymore. Send James and Sirius to live with her, send Jessi and Ally, send her to live with any of them... just not alone. Although..." she smiled, "I believe my James will take care of that in his own, very proper way. 'Tis a shame I can't be at the wedding... well, physically, anyway. I'll be there in spirit. Lily is good at that type of thing...Divination, necromancy, you know.... Her parents, both adoptive and real, are dead, and her sister has disowned her. All she and James will have are their friends and each other. I'm rambling. I am holding on until Lily and James... ah, here they come."  
  
Sure enough, James burst through the door, Lily right behind.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
She smiled at him feebly. "'Ello, James. Lily, dear." They both covered smiles at this enDEERment.  
  
"Mrs. Colby."  
  
"Ah, formal to the last. I am dying, my children... and don't say a word, Lily, you're my daughter, as much as James is my son, although it isn't official.... yet."  
  
Lily shot a look at James, who shrugged.  
  
"I have letters for you... there. Read them later. Be careful.... Voldemort, he's growing more powerful... and you must stop him.... I love you both...."  
  
She closed her eyes, and suddenly her body shivered. Lily and James, both crying, put arms around each other. James kissed his mother's forehead.  
  
"She's gone."  
They sat for a few moments, and then James opened his eyes to the rustle of paper. She pulled out a letter, and motioned James to do the same.  
Dear Lily,  
  
It has been three years, my child, since you first walked through my front door... and three years since I knew that you were my James' soul mate, his love. These past years have only strengthened my conviction. All I ask of you is that you help James now... when he needs it most.  
  
Voldemort is responsible for many things.. including my death... but nothing can prepare you for his sheer evil. My recommendation is that you ask Dumbledore to teach you seven to defend yourselves. I, too, have asked him, and he has told me that if you go to him, he will be more than willing to help you.  
  
Dumbledore is one of the only ones you can trust... even some friends, mind, are not always what they seem. If anything ever seems out of place, go to Dumbledore. Immediately.  
  
Lily, know that I will always be watching over you and James. (Don't worry, never during embarrassing moments!)  
  
Love,  
  
Carrie  
Dearest James,  
  
As I write this, I remember all the good times... watching you grow up, sending you off to Hogwarts... the day you got off the train with Lily on your arm, and Sirius running behind like a lunatic.... My son, cling to these memories. Dark days are coming. I am not trying to scare you... merely trying to warn you for what is to come. For I will not be here to help you then, so I must help you all I can now.  
  
Protect Lily and take care of yourself, James... you two play an important role in what is to come. Dumbledore, too, knows this. Trust him, James. And you probably should trust no one else.  
  
I enclose a necklace... it was rumored to belong to the wife of Godric Gryffindor himself. She gave to her son, who gave it to his wife.... who gave it to her son, who... you get the idea.  
  
Keep it well, my son... and pass it on.  
  
I'll always be watching you.  
  
Love,  
  
Mum  
I, Carrie Jessica Faust Potter Colby, upon my death, leave custody of my son, James Harold Potter, in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Gerald Black, until he has graduated Hogwarts. If they are unable, I leave him in the care of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Signature: Carrie Colby  
  
Witness: Albus Dumbledore  
Lost in their own thoughts, James and Lily sat for quite awhile... until Carrie's wand, lying upon the bedside table, crumbled into ash as its owner's last day on Earth officially ended. 


	2. Back to the Last Year of School

"Hello, Mudblood."  
  
Lily kept walking. Suddenly she was stopped by a jerk on her hair.  
  
"Don't you listen when a Slytherin is talking to you, Evans?"  
  
"No, Lucius, I never listen to a word any Slytherin tells me," she said, sending a blow to his arm that made him let go of her hair VERY quickly. She kept walking.  
  
She reached the compartment she and her friends had occupied for seven years and looked around.  
  
"Same old dance," she sighed, lifting her wand to fix her hair. She started doing the one thing she hated most.... reminiscing.  
"Lil? Black calling Evans, come in, Evans!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's you."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean it like that.... oohh, I don't know how Jessi puts up with you!"  
  
"The same way you put up with James, Lil...one day at a time," said Jessi, coming in the compartment.  
  
The girls laughed at Sirius' frown. He let out a growl and started chasing his girlfriend around the compartment.  
  
Ally stuck her head in and hissed, "Rat alert! Places!"  
  
The effect was instantaneous; Sirius sat down, Jess flopped down on top of him. Lily sat on the floor, and James' arms almost immediately wrapped around her. Ally sat on another plush seat, and Remus laid down next to her, head in her lap.  
  
Peter Pettigrew walked in. A flash of disgust flickered across his face.  
  
"Why, hello, Peter," said James cheerfully, voice muffled by Lily's hair.  
  
Peter muttered something and sat down. Since his trip to America, Peter had been withdrawn and silent, moody.  
  
"I'll be back, I think I hear the snack witch," he said hurriedly, stepping out.  
  
"Jessi, my love, my legs are numb," complained Sirius good-naturedly.  
  
"Sirius Black, are you insinuating that I'm fat?"  
  
"No, no, no!"  
  
James and Remus laughed. "Never, ever, EVER insinuate that a girl is fat, Sirius. It may be the last thing you ever do," advised Remus as he stared up at his girlfriend and she ruffled his hair.  
  
"Awww, Remus, you look like a puppy dog," teased Ally.  
  
He growled mockingly. She giggled and got up, sending him onto the floor.  
  
"Do I notice a pattern with people getting dumped on the floor?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Hey, I don't care, I'm already on the floor," said James, closing his eyes.  
  
"That can be fixed," muttered Lily, rolling her eyes at James' cocky 'tude.  
  
She grabbed her wand and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
James didn't notice anything until he felt the unpleasant sensation of being dropped several feet.  
  
"Owwwww!"  
  
"James, my man, you practically asked her to do that. We've trained her well," said Sirius, patting her on the head.  
  
"You're just lucky you have a sensitive girlfriend. I wanted her to throw you out the window and let you run to Hogwarts," said Remus, yawning.  
  
"Very nice, Remus. I swear, you've gotten as bad as these three!" cried Lily, pointing at James, Sirius, and Ally.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly the train lurched and they were there: The Last Year at Hogwarts  
  
They all sat in the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore go on and on. Suddenly four words caught their attention: Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"Unlike other years, this year was no contest as to who the Head Boy and Girl shall be. Head Girl: Lily Evans!"  
  
Lily turned as red as her hair and stood patiently for the Head Boy to be announced.  
  
"And, Head Boy...James Potter!"  
  
James choked on a piece of chicken. Remus and Sirius were cheering, Lily was laughing, and Jessi and Ally were grinning. Up and down the Gryffindor table cheers raised the ceiling. James finally got his wits together, stood, took Lily's hand, and walked up to Dumbledore. He pinned the badges on and they turned to face the crowd. A few firecrackers went off, and Professor McGonagall was seen dragging Remus and Sirius out to her office. James and Lily threw their hands up and bowed. The Hall exploded again.  
"Wow. Head Girl."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Lil, it was SUCH a big surprise."  
  
"Shut up, Sirius."  
  
"Now, Prongs, you've disgraced the name of Marauder! What do you have to say for yourself."  
  
James looked up, blue eyes sparkling. "Only that I'm going to enjoy breaking every rule ever made, with the Head Girl at my side, of course."  
  
"I knew we didn't loose him," said Remus happily.  
  
Lily looked up in alarm. "If you think I'm going to dirty the honor of being Head Girl, you're absolutely..."  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
Lily grinned mischievously, a habit picked up from her boyfriend. "Right."  
  
"Go Lily, go Lily..." chanted Ally.  
  
"Guys... don't forget about tonight," said Remus quietly as they got up to go to 'bed.'  
That night, Lily watched from the Gryffindor balcony as a werewolf, a stag, a rat, a dog, and a fox slipped out from beneath the Whomping Willow and sped toward the Forbidden Forest. She sighed. They always looked like they were having so much fun.  
  
"Having second thoughts about becoming an Animagus, Lil?"  
  
"Great ghosts, Jess, you scared me!"  
  
"Ah, now that sounds more like the Lil I know. Answer my question."  
  
When Lily didn't respond, Jessi said quietly, "Cause you know I'd help you if you want to do it."  
  
Lily's head shot up. "Really?"  
  
"Yup. And now that we've done it once, I think we could definitely speed the process up and have you an Animagus by February... if you really want to do this."  
  
"I.. I think I do. Hey, you in?"  
  
"To be an Animagus? I don't think so."  
  
"But then we'd all be Animagi except you! Besides... and I believe I'm quoting your boyfriend on this one: 'When there's no more school rules to break, why not break the law?' "  
  
Jessi chuckled, and Lily knew she had won her friend over.  
  
"One thing... let's not tell the boys just yet, eh? I'd rather shock them myself... when I transform right in front of them."  
  
They both started to laugh, and went inside, getting out the long unused books and cauldrons.  
"Hey, where are Jessi and Lil? I haven't seen them outside of class for over two weeks!" said Remus as they sat down to breakfast.  
  
"You'd think they were hiding something," cracked Sirius, making them all laugh. Lily and Jessi were the two softies in the group; while perfectly capable of keeping secrets from the rest of the world, keeping secrets from their closest friends was impossible for them... or so the others thought.  
*~*~*~ Skip to January~*~*~*  
  
(I really want to get to the graduation and life after school, where the juicy stuff starts. Bear with me!)  
"Well? Shall we try it?" asked Jessi.  
  
"Are you sure you did this right? You said back in September that it would take until February!"  
  
"Well, I was wrong. Here, I'll take it first."  
  
Lily nodded and Jessi downed the potion in one gulp. She shivered. "It's like fire!"  
  
She sat in a chair, hand over her eyes. Then she sat up. "All done."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup. Wanna see?"  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, the Animagi spirit told me."  
  
"Oh, just go already!"  
  
Suddenly there was a unicorn standing there.  
  
"Oh dear God."  
  
Jessi was back. "Well?"  
  
"I'm afraid to see what I'll be."  
  
"Oh, get off it and transform!"  
  
Lily took a deep breath.... and wasn't Lily anymore. She was a cheetah.  
  
"Wow! Way cool, Lil!"  
  
Lily was back. "That was great!!!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
They heard voices outside the secret room and waited with bated breath.  
  
"Listen, Snape, I wish you'd just leave me alone! What happens to Remus is none of your business!"  
  
"It is if it endangers me, Black. I've heard that Lupin works for the Dark Lord, and I want to know if I'm going to be attacked in my sleep!"  
  
"Like I'd ever tell you how to get past the Whomp..."  
  
"Ah, the Whomping Willow has something to do with it?"  
  
"Shove off, Snape!"  
  
As Sirius stalked off, he muttered loud enough for Snape to hear: "Must be blinkin' crazy if he thinks I'd tell him about prodding the knot right under the lowest branch..."  
Lily and Jessi pulled back, stunned.  
  
"Is he CRAZY? Remus'll kill him, then he'll have to leave!"  
  
"I know. I'll kill Sirius... right after we save Snape's unworthy behind! Quick... you get James, and I'll go try to head Snape off... a cheetah will put the fear of God into him!"  
  
They split up quickly. Jessi ran up the stairs faster than she ever had in her life, even passing Sirius on his way up.  
  
"James!" she practically screamed into the nearly empty common room as she barreled in. He was on his feet in a second.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Sirius... idiot... Snape... tree... knot..."  
  
James actually made sense of this and turned white. "What was he thinking?"  
  
"I don't know... we'd better get down there, fast!"  
  
As they raced out of the Common Room, Sirius came in.  
  
"Where're you goin'?"  
  
"To fix the mess you made, you twit!" screamed Jessi in his face, before pushing him out of the way and running down the stairs, James on her heels.  
~*~*Meanwhile*~*~  
  
Lily ran down the hall and burst out of a secret passageway right outside the castle. In the moonlight she saw Snape advancing toward the Whomping Willow. Father back she saw Jessi and James burst out of the main doors. Even transformed they wouldn't reach him in time. Jessi transformed and James leapt onto her back, knowing Unicorns were much faster than stags.  
  
"Well... cheetahs aren't the fastest land animal in the world for nothing," Lily said to herself wryly.  
  
She transformed and raced for the base of the Whomping Willow. Snape got there and prodded the knot. Just as he was about to go in there were growling sounds from both inside the tree and out. Snape looked over his shoulder, then looked back... to see a cheetah and a werewolf battling. He let a cry and James was there, pulling him back.  
  
"Come on, come on, Snape, you idiot!"  
  
Suddenly a huge black dog joined the fight, and Remus was forced back into the tree seconds before it started to thrash again. Snape and James quickly went back up to the castle. Jessi transformed and cried quickly,  
  
"For God's sake, Lil, change back!"  
  
The cheetah had large gaping wounds in her chest and back. Suddenly it was Lily, on her hands and knees, coughing blood.  
  
"Lily! Oh, God... I should have got here sooner..." said Sirius.  
  
"You shouldn't have said anything to Snape!" snapped Lily weakly.  
  
"Sirius, you'll have to carry her!"  
  
"The secret passage..." she said weakly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The passage... leads right to the girls' dorm..."  
  
"For God's sake, I'd forgotten all about that! Quick, Sirius, I've got a Healing Potion brewing in our dorm. Hurry, Si!"  
  
Sirius picked her up and they ran, blood the only telltale sign that anything had taken place that night. 


	3. Graduation and Life Thereafter

"Did you ever think we'd see this day, Lil?" asked Sirius as they all gathered in the Common Room before graduation.  
  
She grinned at him. "I knew I would, but I certainly didn't think you would, Padfoot."  
  
"Very funny." Each boy had a girl on his arm, of course... except Peter. This past year they really hadn't seen Peter at all... he, by some weird stretch of the imagination, was around Snape a lot. Snape always told him to go away, but he never did. Finally Snape had given up and just let Peter be... especially when Peter volunteered to give him info about the Marauders.  
James looked down at Lily, angelic in her white graduation robes.  
  
"I love you, Lil."  
  
"I love you, too. What brought that on?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," he lied. Suddenly at the thought 'angel' a chill had run down his spine; he had to say it.  
  
She smiled up at him, meeting his sky blue eyes that were brightened by his dark robes. Just then, a camera snapped, and they turned, startled.  
  
"I just thought you'd want a pic of graduation to show your kids one day," joked Ally.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," said Lily, laughing.  
  
James, however was staring at her again. ~What would she say if I asked her? Would she laugh in my face?~  
  
He didn't get the chance, however.  
  
"Ally, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Remus.  
  
She said, "Sure, Remus," and pulled him out of the room.  
  
Five minutes later they heard an overexcited voice shriek, "YES, YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
At this, the other four Marauders exchanged puzzled looks... that is, until Ally bounced back into the room.... wearing a diamond ring.  
  
"Oh. My. GOD!" screeched Ally. The boys still hadn't noticed the ring, but the girls had, and practically tackled her in a huge hug.  
  
"May I ask what this momentary lapse in sanity is all about?" asked Sirius.  
  
Ally's muffled voice came out from under her two friends, "I'm getting married, you twit!!!"  
  
Sirius stared at the pile-up blankly for a moment, then heard James whisper to a newly arrived Remus,  
  
" Just had to beat me to it, didn't you, Moony?"  
  
Remus was blushing, but grinned madly. Sirius clapped a hand to his forehead in mock disgust.  
  
"Thanks, you two, now I'll just HAVE to ask Jessi to marry me... eventually."  
  
They laughed as their girlfriends disentangled themselves and fixed all smudges on their robes.  
  
"Are you girls ready to graduate?" asked Sirius with a grin.  
  
"Sure, why not?" shrugged Jessi.  
  
Remus suddenly remembered something, muttered, "Hold on," and raced up the stairs. He came back holding a large , flat package.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You'll see."  
"As I call your name, please step forward for your diploma!" roared Dumbledore cheerfully.  
  
"Bates, Alison!"  
  
She stepped forward and threw a dazzling smile at the audience. She took her diploma, shook Dumbledore's hand, and bowed, throwing her arm out so the light caught her ring.  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius, ever confident, swaggering up to shake Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily, crying but smiling, taking her diploma with trembling hands.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!"  
  
Remus, still ecstatic about his engagement and smiling so hard his face almost seemed to be split in half.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
Peter, practically stalking up to the platform and running back.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
James, eyes shining with unshed tears, but smiling happily while thinking about the question he was going to ask Lily later.  
  
"Varen, Jessica!"  
  
Jessi, laughing mischievously at the thought of Sirius' last prank: Bewitching the Slytherin trunks so they weighed twice as much.  
Then Professor Dumbledore grinned. He picked up the package Remus had been carrying earlier and unwrapped it.  
  
"Through special request, will James Potter and Sirius Black please step forward?"  
  
They did so.  
  
"Now, although you shouldn't be, I must admit you will be proud to realize that between the two of you, you have had the most detentions in the history of Hogwarts."  
  
They grinned at each other. A little applause broke out, but Dumbledore motioned for silence.  
  
"I hope I don't end up making a habit of this, but your friends decided to make this for you. So, I present it to you... and hope that if your respective children come here, they won't come at the same time."  
  
A roar of laughter followed that statement; even McGonagall was grinning. James and Sirius accepted the plaque, then Sirius shouted,  
  
"Remus, Jessi, Lily, Ally... get up here right now! Half of our pranks wouldn't have been successful without you!"  
  
They also came on stage... the roar was even louder now. Everyone (except the Slytherins) was cheering, and the six Marauders took a bow. Peter looked at them bitterly, then slipped out of the room.  
A/N: Ok, guys! This is turning out to be one hell of a ride, and aren't you glad to be riding it? (Grins)  
  
~*~*Sorry about the choppiness of the past few chapters... PAY ATTENTION!!! Many references to this series will be made after I finish it, in later chapters of HSL. Shocks, deceptions, things you THOUGHT you knew... it all comes apart at the seams RIGHT HERE! Warning: Some of the material to come will be adult style... no smut, I don't write that stuff. You know, kidnappings and the like.*~*~  
Now, where did we leave off? Oh, yea.... it's about six months after graduation. For the moment the girls are living in one flat; the guys in another... (Watch for a *stupid* series about their respective engagements... *When the Marauders 'Pop the Question'* Evilness!)  
Lily made her way down the stairs in the pre-dawn gloom, yawning. She was always the first one up... her work at the Daily Prophet demanded it, so that even on Saturdays like this, when she had off, she couldn't sleep. As she entered the kitchen, she saw with a shock there were two people already in it.  
  
"Hey, Lil, what's up?" asked Remus, eating the last of their eggs.  
  
"Made you guys breakfast," added James with a grin, looking up from his pancakes.  
  
"You made us breakfast, or there just happens to be leftovers?" Lily asked her fiancé with a hug and kiss hello.  
  
"You always could see right through me... even when I wasn't wearing that Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Where's Sirius?"  
  
"That prat? Still asleep, and I dare say he will be for a while yet. God, I hope that if those two do ever get around to getting married, they'll learn the use of an alarm clock."  
  
"Yeah, right," snorted Remus.  
  
Lily stepped back and regarded them. "Just exactly how did you two get in here?"  
  
"The magic...literally... of a duplication charm," said James, holding up two identical keys.  
  
Lily groaned as she recognized one as Ally's house key.  
  
"Now where did you get the key in the first place?"  
  
James shot a look at Remus, who blushed. Lily understood the look immediately; it was a:  
  
'We know exactly WHO that key belongs to and WHAT she was doing in OUR flat' look.  
  
Lily said hurriedly before James could open his mouth, "Never mind, I already know. I'll take that... Accio Key!"  
  
She calmly snatched it out of the air. "Geez, what do you do, Lil, sleep with that thing?"  
  
"My wand? Of course, when I sleep it's next to my bed, but otherwise I always have it!"  
  
"Lil, you'd make a perfect Auror."  
  
She snorted. "Me? No thanks. I'll leave that to you and your soon to be wife, dear Moony."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"That reminds me... gonna set a date anytime soon, Prongs?"  
  
"For our wedding? Don't ask James. If I left the wedding plans up to him we wouldn't be married until we were Dumbledore's age!"  
  
"And exactly how old is that?" asked Ally, yawning, as she entered the kitchen. She didn't even blink at the small gathering in her kitchen. "Morning, all."  
  
"What are YOU doing up so early?" asked Lily.  
  
"Who, me? Well, considering you three are making the same amount of noise as a small herd of ELEPHANTS, it was no trouble sleeping, really," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Glad to hear it," said Remus cheerfully, rising to give his seat to Ally.  
  
"Thanks, hon," she said, yawning as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
Three cups later, Ally was her cheerful self again.  
  
"What in Merlin are you two doing over here, besides eating all our food?"  
  
James grinned. "Returning your house key," he said mischievously, holding it up.  
  
Remus went red again, but Ally calmly said, "Why, I've been looking everywhere for that. Thank you." She plucked it from James' grasp.  
  
Remus hurriedly added with a straight face, "Besides that, absolutely nothing. It's all the food."  
  
Ally's face was perfectly calm; her voice as soft... and cool... as snow when she replied, "Ok, then, boys, have a nice breakfast."  
  
She and Lily bolted up the stairs. Lily got up first, but stopped short in front of Jessi's room. A grin spread across her face.  
  
"Oh, Lil, I know that smile. What?"  
  
"How soundly do you think Sirius sleeps?" asked Lily thoughtfully.  
  
"Pretty soundly," said James as he and Remus came up the stairs. "Why?"  
  
Lily gave no answer, but Disapparated. In a moment she was back, a weightless and sleeping Sirius in tow.  
  
"Brilliant, Lil!" said Remus between muffled laughter.  
  
They put Sirius in Jessi's bed and ran downstairs. About a half hour later, they heard laughter coming from the upstairs.  
  
Soon, Sirius and Jessi came down the stairs, laughing.  
  
"Great joke, you guys. I almost had a heart attack," laughed Jessi.  
  
"Almost? Man, Ally, we're losing our touch," said Lily.  
  
"Touch? What touch?" asked Remus, but before the girls could retort, an owl swept in and landed in front of Remus.  
  
He tore it open; it was from Dumbledore. He groaned.  
  
"Dumbledore wants the four of us," he pointed to Jessi, Sirius, and Ally, "up at Hogwarts... for an Aurors meeting. By... 10:00! That's in fifteen minutes!"  
  
The two girls flew upstairs. Lily waved her wand, and the dishes were clean and put away. James shook his head at the efficiency of his fiancee.  
  
"Lil, what are we going to do today?"  
  
"We could plan the wedding, you know."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I..."  
  
"If you say you forgot, I... I won't marry you!"  
  
He pulled her into a hug. "Aw, come on, Lil. Don't you want to get married?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but... I just want to BE married. The actual wedding means nothing more to me besides the fact that it makes you my wife."  
  
Lily smiled up at him, forgiving him. Just then Jessi and Sirius came flying down the stairs.  
  
"I won!" cried Jessi.  
  
"You cheated."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did..."  
  
"Children, please, be nice," mocked Lily. They bowed to her and were suddenly gone. Remus and Ally came down, gave them a jaunty wave, and also disappeared.  
  
Lily sighed and said, "Come on, James, let's go to Diagon Alley for the day. Better than sitting around here."  
  
He nodded and took her hand before they, too, Disapparated, leaving the flat empty... or so they thought.  
Minerva McGonagall was waiting for the four as they appeared by the Hogwarts Gates.  
  
"Hello, Minerva," they said in unison. She shook her head and smiled, although her eyes were dark.  
  
"Will you four ever grow up?"  
  
Sirius looked offended. "Who, us? Why, whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "Never mind. Just come in, you must be freezing."  
  
They gladly passed her to come in from the November weather. Ally shook the snow out of her cloak and hung it up, taking Remus' in the process. Then Minerva led them downstairs, past the dungeons where they had Potions class only six months before, and into a small room.  
  
Dumbledore was there at the head of a large oval table, with seven or eight others they didn't know.  
  
"Ah, hello. Our newest Aurors."  
  
The other seven rose. Dumbledore said, "Ally Bates, engaged to the man on her left, Remus Lupin, Jessica Varen, and Sirius Black. These are Arabella Figg, Mundugus Fletcher, Arianna Seward, Frank Longbottom, his wife Sarah Longbottom, Howard Patil, and Jonathan Kain. And, of course, Minerva. Now then, would you all please sit down?"  
  
They obeyed.  
  
"Now there are twelve of you. Understandably, James Potter refused our offer, due to the death of his father. His fiancee, Lily Evans, does not trust herself enough... her loyalty to her friends, she insists, may overshadow her loyalty to us. Quite normal. Now, for those of you with reports to make..." He motioned with his hand.  
  
Arabella rose. A woman of about forty, she, too, seemed to radiate power and authority.  
  
"Last week, Voldemort was spotted in a remote countryside area north of London. He's coming closer and closer. Gornal, of course, won't hear of taking precautions. (( A/N/: He's the Minister of Magic))I swear, that man..."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. Arabella looked up and said hurriedly, "I think stricter precautions should be made around the school. The students are fine, for now. But if the track of sightings continues the way they have, he is headed right here."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and Arianna Steward stood.  
  
"The Daily Prophet has been laying off for some time, but the more Voldemort is mentioned, the more articles will appear. I will try to hold them off as much as possible, but with Rita Skeeter in their employ..." She shrugged.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. The rest of them got on with the meeting. As it drew to a close, Dumbledore announced that new members would get assignments next meeting, and then they were free to go.  
While Lily and James were preparing for married life and the other two couples were at the Aurors meeting, a solitary figure snuck up to the back door of the girls' flat. Hidden in the shadows of the forest that crept up to the house, the figure seemed VERY nervous. However, witches and wizards just out of Hogwarts mostly occupied this part of town, and they weren't home on such a lovely Saturday afternoon. The person's beady eyes flickered around for a moment. Then he pulled out a wand and tapped the doorknob. The door sprung open without a sound. He slid inside and closed the door behind him.  
  
At the top of the stairs he reached Ally's room. He opened the door and peeked in. He snorted.  
  
~Nothing's changed, ~ he thought spitefully.  
  
Clothes were thrown all over the room, and papers strewn all over her desk. The man was about to leave when a pink piece of parchment sticking out of her desk drawer caught his eye.  
  
On the front it read:  
  
Guest List:  
  
Lily  
  
James  
  
Sirius  
  
Jessi  
  
Minerva  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Mother  
  
Father  
  
Mr. Lupin  
  
Mrs. Lupin  
  
On the other side it read:  
  
Things to do:  
  
Order Flowers  
  
Buy Dress  
  
Buy Rings  
  
Get Remus dress robes (He'll never buy them on his own, even for his own wedding)  
  
A little further down, he read, "Date: March 12...  
  
He read no further, but smiled to himself. The Master would be pleased with this. He duplicated the list and put the original back. He closed the door carefully and moved to the next room. Neat as a pin... this must be Lily's room. A few scented candles burned on the dresser, and the room was bright and airy. He started to leave, but then paused. Why not have a little fun?  
  
About a half-hour later he went into the living room, where he stopped in his tracks. There was a picture of the six of them, all waving merrily. And on a chain around Jessi's neck was...a wizard promise ring. The man chuckled sardonically.  
  
~And I thought we couldn't use her against you, Padfoot. ~  
  
He moved quickly, back up the stairs, and this time turned right. Jessi's room.  
  
Under her old schoolbooks he found a parchment with 'Jessi Black' written over and over. He then found a half-written letter to Dumbledore hidden behind her mirror.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
Sirius and I wish to get married, but we don't want to endanger our friends... or each other. So, Professor, we wish to be married in secret. Sirius feels, and I agree, that Voldemort could find some way to use the infor  
  
There the letter stopped.  
  
"Oh, how right you are, Jessi," the man whispered.  
  
Suddenly a rage came over him at the six, so happy, living perfect lives. He ran down the stairs, pointing his wand at everything. When he was finished, he Apparated.  
  
As Lily and James came up the walk, James was looking at Lily, and didn't see what she saw. He did see her face drain of all color, however.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Oh. My. God."  
  
He turned around and gasped. The girls' flat was ruined. Windows smashed, door destroyed. They grabbed hands and ran together up the walk. Lily called out desperately,  
  
"Ally? Jessi? Remus, Sirius?"  
  
No answer. She looked up and saw relief on her fiancé's face, and she sagged into his arms.  
  
"Oh, thank God, they're not..."  
  
James nodded, hugging Lily. "No, they're not. They're still out."  
  
They walked together into the front hall, stepping gingerly.  
  
"I'll check out the upstairs," said James.  
  
Lily nodded and moved into the living room. She gently picked up their group picture, slashed viciously.  
  
"Who did this?" she whispered to the picture, as if expecting it to answer her, like the portraits of Hogwarts.  
  
No answer came, but Lily was jerked into reality by the cries of dismay from outside. She ran into James in the front hall, and together they ran outside.  
  
"Oh, God, Lily, James, you ok?" cried Remus.  
  
"Yeah... we just got here," said James. Lily was being hugged by the other two girls.  
  
Together, the six of them went inside. In the kitchen, all the plates and glasses were smashed, and all the furniture was destroyed. The same could be said about the rest of the flat.  
  
"Dumbledore," said Ally flatly.  
  
"I'll go," said Jessi immediately.  
  
"And I'm coming with you," Sirius said.  
  
The two disappeared. As the friends picked through the wreckage of their home, a rat far away was being rewarded by his Master... 


	4. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Still clutching hands, Sirius and Jessi appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
"Whoa, Deja vu."  
  
"SIRIUS, THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!"  
  
Sirius hid a smile that threatened to escape; even worried to death, Jessi still found time to yell at him.  
  
Together, they ran up to the castle. As they ran past the seventh year Transfiguration classroom, twenty Gryffindors looked up; some of the more mischievous ones waved. Jessi grabbed Sirius' hand before he could wave back. Minerva gave her class an assignment and ran to catch up with the pair.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone attacked the girls' flat... it's horrible," said Sirius flatly, racing up the staircase with the women on his heels.  
  
"Thank God we were all out."  
  
Minerva's face was white. As they reached the hall where Dumbledore's office was, she said, "The password's been changed; Peppermint Humbug."  
  
The wall was suddenly gone. Dumbledore was waiting, wearing his cloak.  
  
"I know. Come on." Without another word, Dumbledore ran down the stairs. As Sirius followed him, he thought, ~ Man, Albus DOES keep in shape, for however old he is.~  
  
As they arrived at the house, Dumbledore ran quickly inside, and saw Lily reaching for one of their shredded photo albums.  
  
"Lily, don't!" But it was too late. Both Lily and the book vanished.  
  
"Lily! Albus, what... she didn't..." stuttered James with a pale face.  
  
Dumbledore barked, "Everyone out of the house, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"  
  
Spurred into action by Albus' gruff tone, they ran outside.  
  
"What happened to Lily?"  
  
"A Portkey. There's nothing we can do but wait..."  
~*~*~* Death Eater Hideout, Place Unknown*~*~*~  
  
Lily blinked and let the book fall to the floor, hand immediately on her wand. She heard a soft cackle and spun, eyes instantly adjusting to the dark light of the corner. A man stood there, tall with jet black hair and blue butcher's eyes. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept her fear in check. Her friends being Aurors, she knew EXACTLY who this was: Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Lily Marie Evanssss."  
  
She decided to be sarcastic and dropped a small curtsey, sneering in his face.  
  
"Pleased to know I'm so well known in the Dark Circles," she snarled.  
  
Voldemort started to circle; her sharp eyes saw that he was seemingly unarmed.  
  
"No, no... Just to me. You see, I am, in fact, a Seer... and you seem to play a significant part in my future, my dear.... Mrs. Potter."  
  
Lily's face registered no shock, no surprise... but inward her mind was reeling. ~He knows,~ stabbed and drove itself into her brain.  
  
She mustered up her voice and surprisingly made it sound normal. "And just what do you intend to do about that, Mr. RIDDLE?"  
  
Voldemort flinched slightly at his hated name. She watched him through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing yet. Perhaps, though, a few days... expelliarmus... without your wand in this cell and a few 'sessions' with one of my Death Eaters will persuade you to be more lenient to my cause."  
  
Lily gritted her teeth and suddenly plopped down on the floor of the cell, black cloak and robes spilling around her.  
  
"Perhaps it will, perhaps it won't. Time will tell you, however... that I'm favoring the second. "  
  
She started humming, and Voldemort Apparated out of the room. She started thinking, desperately, for a way out, and remembered something in her sixth year DADA classes. It was a long shot, but if she waited for the right time...  
  
Lily went through three or four "sessions" over the next week. One of which, the worst and latest, was from Voldemort himself.  
  
When a Death Eater entered, it was someone Lily vaguely recognized. She searched frantically in her mind for the name, and grasped it.  
  
"Gabby Malfoy. Congratulations on your current marriage to Lucius."  
  
"Too bad I can't extend the same to you and James," she said just as sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, too bad."  
  
"Oh, well, nice chatting with you, Evans, CRUCIO!"  
  
Lily locked her knees and refused to collapse. She forced through clenched teeth, "Is that the best you can do, DEATH EATER?"  
  
While Gabby was slightly confused, Lily roared, "ACCIO WAND!"  
  
Her wand floated through the keyhole of the padlocked cell and landed in her grip. Even as Gabby was shooting the Crutatious Curse at her, she Disapparated.  
James was sitting in his living room, hands gripping his hair, when there was a crash in the kitchen, and Sirius' startled voice cried out, "Lily!"  
  
James jumped up, running into the kitchen. Sirius was already on his way out, a convulsing Lily in his arms.  
  
"Crutacious Curse. Albus!"  
  
Dumbledore ran in quickly and removed the curse. Lily sat up and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Lily, what happened?" asked Dumbledore urgently.  
  
"Can't this wait, Albus?" asked James with a worried frown.  
  
"No!" cried Lily.  
  
They looked at her in surprise. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"If I wait, I could forget something important, something that could help!" Throwing a look at James, she began.  
  
When she finished, she stood and said, "Now I am going to drop dead on my bed and sleep for the next day." She walked over to the stairs and paused, saying over her shoulder, "Oh, and Albus? Inform the Aurors that I'll be starting training on Monday."  
  
Then she was gone. James ran up after her.  
  
"Lily, you're going to be an Auror? But... I thought.... oh, Lil, you can't!"  
  
He regretted the words the minute they were out of his mouth. She spun.  
  
"EXCUSE me? I CAN'T? You may be my fiancé, James Potter, but you are not my keeper! You did not just face Voldemort and his Death Eaters! You have NO idea. I know you'll be worried here, but you'll be..."  
  
James grabbed her shoulders and said softly, "On missions with you."  
  
She stopped ranting and gaped at him. "Excuse me?" she whispered.  
  
"Oh, get off it, Lily! Of course I'm going to do it with you. I...I need to get over my father. It's been so long. And they need all the help they can get. Besides," he smirked, "I can't let you one up me, can I?"  
  
She hit him good naturedly, then collapsed in her bed with a groan. James puled the covers over her and gave her a kiss. "Love you, Lily."  
  
"Love you too, honey," she yawned before dropping into sleep.  
  
James smiled and closed the door softly. He went back downstairs.  
  
"Well?" asked Albus.  
  
"Tell the Aurors... Lily and I will BOTH be starting training on Monday." He gave a weak smile and also disappeared.  
  
Sirius was staring after James in shock. Then he looked to Albus with a small smile on his face.  
  
"I TOLD you Lily had him wrapped around her finger!"  
  
Albus smiled back and rose, answering back, "And I told YOU, Sirius, that I'd known that since they walked into my office in their third year. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Hogwarts and inform the staff that Lily is back safe and sound... and inform the Aurors about the new recruits."  
  
Sirius smiled and left, also, to tell Remus and the girls about Lily's safe return... and their new team-mates. 


	5. Marriage and Birth

Lily stood in front of the mirror, nervously twisting a strand of hair into a braid. Her pale face stared back, the few freckles across her nose that were usually the bane of her existence standing out in stark relief. Today, though, she had bigger things to worry about- she was getting married today. To James Potter, great love of her life and the father of the baby she suspected was growing inside her steadily.  
  
At that thought she allowed a trembling smile to spread across her face. She hoped, she prayed she was right. If she was.  
  
"Hey, baby," she whispered half to herself. Her last few Auror missions had had her on edge with anxiety. but she wasn't about to give that up. She had faced down the Dark Lord himself, and by God, she would face down his lackeys, too.  
  
"Lily!!!!" Ally called exuberantly, throwing the door open with a bright laugh. "Girl, you had better be- oh. You ARE ready. Ok, good. Come on, James almost punched Sirius out already."  
  
"Oh, God. What happened?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and followed Ally out the door to the car.  
  
Ally opened the door for her and helped her in. "Sirius wasn't doing his best manly duties.. In fact, he kept trying to tell James you weren't coming and that he'd have to marry Remus instead." The two of them began to laugh as Ally closed the door firmly behind them and they headed to the church.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, come on, James, Remus is such a looker, though! Nice eyes, the furry once a month is a turn off, but I'm sure love conquers al- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius screamed like a girl as James jumped at him furiously.  
  
Remus caught James around the waist. "Hold off, big man. Sirius, stop provoking the groom, please, for the billion- oh my God Lil is here!"  
  
"Oh thank God," James said weakly, sagging around the shoulders for an instant. Sirius peeked from behind the couch.  
  
"So, you're not going to beat me?"  
  
"I will later. I have to go get married." And with that dignified comeback, James and Remus strode out of the room.  
  
"Oh. O- HEY! WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily smoothed down the front of her dress nervously. Mr. Bates smiled at her. "Are you ready, Lily?" he asked softly, holding out his arm to her.  
  
She swallowed to moisten her mouth and said, "Yes, I'm ready now."  
  
James heard the Wedding March start and rose immediately onto his tiptoes to see if he could see his wife-to-be. He caught a flash of white and a cloudy red he could only assume was her hair under her filmy veil. With all the heads in the aisle turned her way, he couldn't see her. Then they pulled back and there she was, stately and calm on Mr. Bates' arm. He swallowed. This was it. A tear slid down his face before he could stop it, and he got a chill up his back. she looked ethereal.  
  
He blinked again to clear his vision and she was much closer. Mr. Bates let her arm go, and he took her hand. With that contact, every doubt and worry vanished.  
  
And so they were married.  
  
There was one panicked moment where Sirius thought he had lost the rings in his frantic dive over the couch, but they were discovered in the lining of his pocket and order was restored.  
  
They all ended up at Hogwarts for the reception. As Jessi got ready to take an adorable picture of Lily and James (Potter, she hastened to mention with a large grin), Sirius jumped behind them. It was too late, though, Jessi had already taken the picture.  
  
Lily then took a picture of Jessi chasing Sirius with her shoe. She had a collection of them, ranging from trains to common rooms to dances and now her wedding. She smiled to herself and tucked the picture away safely.  
  
Waving cheerfully, James and Lily were sent off on their honeymoon, and as soon as they were gone, Madam Pomfrey, then a spry 20, approached Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus," she said gravely, "We were right."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Poppy with a measured glance. "She is with child then, Poppy?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I checked myself when no one was paying attention. I cast the spell myself and saw the results. She is with child!"  
  
Albus nodded. "We cannot ask her to stop being a field Auror until she tells the father."  
  
"Agreed. But I hope she does it soon."  
  
Sirius pulled back, eyes wide. Then he ran to his fiancée.  
  
"Jessi! Lily is pregnant!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lily is pregnant!"  
  
As Sirius started to explain what he had heard, he saw Jessi's face grow increasingly paler.  
  
"Jessi? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just-"  
  
"You didn't really think that they hadn't- oh, Jessi! The naiveté!" he smirked.  
  
She recovered herself and grinned back. "How long have you been waiting to work THAT word into a sentence, puppy dog?"  
  
Sirius woofed at her roguishly with a wink. "Not as long as I've been waiting for you to be speechless, love."  
  
And the chasing resumed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did Lily and James get to have a public wedding?" Allison Lupin complained halfheartedly as she flopped on her husband's bed.  
  
Remus started undoing his tie. "Get up, Fox, you'll ruin your dress."  
  
"I don't care!" she said petulantly. "Remus! Why are we still hiding?!" she wailed.  
  
Remus hurriedly finished changing and climbed into bed to placate his fuming wife.  
  
"We," he said, drawing her into a hug, "are married. I know it, you know it, and that's all that matters. I love you, Ally."  
  
She sniffed, burying her face in his shoulder. "I know, I know. I love you, too. I'm sorry, Remus."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily brushed through her hair the next morning, pausing to admire the ring on her finger before finishing. She realized that today was the day she could find out for sure. Heart in her throat, she snuck out to the master bedroom to retrieve her wand, chiding herself for leaving there so far away from her in the first place. As she opened the door, James' soft snoring struck her ears and she stopped, fascinated. Usually, she and James woke about the same time, so she'd never heard him snore before. It was boyishly endearing, and she stood there smiling at his prone, sleeping body for a few moments before sneaking to the bedside and snatching up her wand, hurrying back to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her.  
  
"Here we go. she said softly. She trained her wand on her stomach, held her breath, and said the fatal words, "Histeimi laever."  
  
A light green mist spilled from the wand and pooled around her abdomen, which was all she saw before tears made seeing impossible.  
  
"Oh my Lord. thank you." she whispered from her new seat on the floor, running her hands through the mist until it dispersed.  
  
A knock on the door made her jump to her feet, wand in hand, Auror reflexes flaring.  
  
"Lil?" James' sleepy voice queried through the door. "Are you ok?"  
  
She let the tension drain from her body. "Yes, James. I'm fine. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute, ok?"  
  
"Sure, Lil," he yawned, footsteps padding away.  
  
She calmed herself outwardly and headed to her husband.  
  
She climbed into bed beside him. Although half asleep already, his arms automatically went out to embrace her, drawing her close to him and snuggling quietly.  
  
"You're awake early, Mrs. Potter," he murmured into her hair near her ear.  
  
"I apologize, Mr. Potter, but your son woke me early today," she murmured back.  
  
"I'll have to have a talk with hi-" Halfway through his sentence he realized what he was saying and bolted upright, bringing his wife with him.  
  
"My WHAT?"  
  
"Your son, James. Well, or daughter, I suppose. It's too early to tell."  
  
"You- you're- no- but- REALLY?" he finally managed to force out.  
  
"Yes. I just did the test. Are you- are you angry, James?" she asked almost timidly, praying she was wrong.  
  
"Lillian Marie Evans Potter, I am absolutely- ECSTATIC! Are you kidding?! I'm a bit surprised, true, but it's a pleasant surprise- I'm completely blown away! I'm-"  
  
"You're babbling, darling," Lily said calmly.  
  
~*~  
  
Time passed. Lily and James announced the happy news to their friends, and Sirius mouthed, "I told you so," to Jessi, who simply smiled and decided not to enlighten him yet who exactly Albus and Poppy were discussing. Strangely, Ally had the same exact thought.  
  
Ally had been Remus' wife three months when she went missing. The frantic searching and stress put Lily on complete bed rest for the 3 months leading to her son's birth. She protested this furiously, but both James and Madame Pomfrey put their feet down. James became Remus' new Auror partner, and things went on ALMOST normally.  
  
What no one knew was that Ally was secreted away in a room at Hogwarts, preparing for the birth of children no one knew existed save herself, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey. and Lord Voldemort. 


End file.
